Sol e Lua
by Bia W. Malfoy
Summary: Tudo aquilo era muito novo e eu não podia lidar com aquela situação. Imagine um Malfoy apaixonado. Difícil, não? Agora imagine um Malfoy apaixonado por uma Weasley....


**Sol e Lua**

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, não me processem. Isso é só uma fanfic de uma pobre garota que não tem nada mais interessante pra fazer e fica imaginando coisas xD_

Tudo aquilo era muito novo e eu não podia lidar com aquela situação. Imagine um Malfoy apaixonado. Difícil, não? Agora imagine um Malfoy apaixonado por uma Weasley.

Isso parece loucura, eu sei. Mas eu esquecia que era loucura quando ela me dirigia o olhar. Os olhos dela me passavam uma sensação de paz inigualável, era esquisito sentir tantas coisas com apenas um olhar. Não sei se deveria mencionar, mas era um olhar de desprezo quando se dirigia à mim. E mesmo assim eu via beleza naquele olhar. Os olhos dela eram castanhos, tão simples, tão comuns. E mesmo assim eu me apaixonei por aquele olhar.

Simples seria se eu me apaixonasse apenas pelo olhar dela. Mas, não. Eu memorizei cada traço do rosto dela. Eu me apaixonei também pelas sardas que se distribuíam pelo rosto dela, combinando perfeitamente com sua pele clara e os seus cabelos ruivos. Mas arrisco dizer que a fonte da minha perdição era o seu sorriso. Tão calmo, confortante, alegre, sincero. Eu nunca consegui sorrir como ela. E acho que nunca conseguirei.

Não pensei que Malfoy's pudessem amar até que me dei conta de que estava apaixonado por ela. Não era apenas admiração, não era apenas desejo, não era apenas encantamento. Também era amor. Mas eu sabia que ela nunca iria dirigir a mim um olhar que não fosse de desprezo.

Eu queria que ela sorrisse pra mim, mas me contentava apenas em olhar os sorrisos que ela dirigia aos outros. Eu sentia inveja e, ao mesmo tempo, raiva do Potter. Inveja por querer que ela olhasse para mim como ela olhava para ele e raiva por não entender como ele não podia dar valor para alguém como Ginevra Weasley.

O tempo passou e as esperanças diminuíam, mas o meu amor só aumentava. Eu pensava como podia amar tanto alguém que me odiava, mas até hoje não sei a resposta. Acho que era pra ser assim. Acho que tudo o que havia acontecido, todo o meu amor por ela, e tudo o que iria acontecer, estava no nosso destino. E eu odeio essa idéia de destino, porque isso me faz acreditar que não importa o que façamos, sempre estaremos preso a algo maior.

Em uma certa noite, eu a vi chorando. Eu apenas a abracei e tentei fazê-la se sentir protegida.

"O que houve?" perguntei, quando vi que ela se acalmou "É o Potter?"

Ela assentiu, ainda um pouco assustada por ser eu a pessoa a consolá-la. E naquele momento eu quis que o tempo parasse. Era o contato mais íntimo que havíamos tido até agora e, ironicamente, ela estava chorando por outro. Eu tive vontade de partir o Potter em pedaços – aquela não era a primeira vez que aquele desejo tomava conta de mim, mas nunca foi maior a vontade de quebrá-lo.

"O que ele fez?" perguntei, cautelosamente. Não queria que aquilo acabasse.

"Você se importa se eu não quiser falar?" ela perguntou.

"É claro que não" eu disse "Mas não posso garantir que não ficarei com vontade de saber".

De qualquer forma, ela não disse nada. Não naquele momento. Me abraçou mais forte e um súbito desejo de sentir aquele abraço todos os dias da minha vida me consumiu. Era mais forte que eu.

Durante algum tempo palavras não foram trocadas. E eu agradeci internamente por aquilo, porque por mais que eu quisesse ouvir a voz doce dela novamente, tinha medo de que aquela voz me levasse a cometer uma loucura.

"Eu acho melhor eu ir" disse ela, quando por fim parou de chorar.

"Tudo bem" eu finalmente a soltei e apoiei meu corpo na parede "Não chore por ele, ele nunca te deu o valor que deveria dar".

"Mas antes eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa".

E eu senti medo, pela primeira vez na minha vida. Medo do que ela iria me perguntar.

"Tudo bem, mas talvez você não obtenha resposta" disse, sinceramente.

"Por que você fez isso? Por que está tentando me ajudar quando tudo o que fez na sua vida foi tornar a minha um inferno? Por que está tentando me consolar, se me odeia?"

E eu sentia medo agora do que eu iria responder. Mas as palavras saíram da minha boca sem que eu desse permissão a elas e eu não pude fazer nada.

"Porque há algum tempo eu já não te odeio mais".

Ela me lançou um olhar curioso. Ela poderia esperar tudo, menos aquela resposta.

"O que te fez deixar de me odiar, Malfoy?"

E mais uma vez eu não tive controle sobre as minhas palavras. E daquela vez as conseqüências foram maiores.

"Acho que seus olhos, ou seu sorriso. Talvez seu cabelo. Eu sinceramente não sei. Só sei que te amo".

Ela sorriu pra mim. Pela primeira vez, ela sorriu pra mim. E então ela me beijou. Milhares de coisas passaram pela minha cabeça. Só o fato de tê-la tão próxima a mim me fez esquecer nossas famílias e tudo que nos impedia de ficar juntos. Era um beijo com gosto de lágrimas, mas isso eu tentei ignorar. Quando ela encerrou o beijo, tão repentinamente como quando o iniciou, eu só queria beijá-la novamente, mas me contive.

"Eu acho que talvez possa te amar" sussurrou ela, olhando nos meus olhos.

"Eu te mereço menos do que o Potter, Weasley" eu disse, mas não consegui tirar as minhas mãos da cintura dela.

"Isso importa? Você me ama. Ele já me amou um dia, mas não ama mais".

"Mas você ama o Potter, não a mim".

"Então me ajude a esquecê-lo".

E ela disse aquelas palavras com tanto desespero, tanto sofrimento, que eu não pude negar.

Foram dois fabulosos meses que ficamos juntos. Ninguém sabia sobre nós e ninguém descobriu. Era algo só nosso que não queríamos e nem podíamos dividir com ninguém. Os dias que eu estava com ela foram os melhores da minha vida e aqueles que eu não podia vê-la eram cheios de sofrimento. E tudo o que eu sentia por ela aumentava ainda mais a cada beijo que ela me dava, eu amava Ginny Weasley mais do que a mim. O que eu sentia cruzou a linha do amor. Virou insanidade. Ainda bem que eu percebi isso antes que fosse tarde.

Na noite da minha formatura, ela acompanhou o Potter. Mas, segundo ela, apenas porque queria estar lá para ver a minha formatura. Ela afirmou a mim que não sentia mais nada por ele. E depois daquela noite, eu acreditei.

A noite foi longa, admito que vê-la perto do Potter me deixou um pouco mal. Ela estava linda e tudo o que eu queria era beijá-la e gritar ao mundo que a amava. Mas me contive e continuei conversando com Pansy, na mesa. Ela estava um pouco frustrada por eu não ter chamado-a para dançar ainda. Mas quando Potter conduziu Ginny até a pista, eu a chamei. E ela pareceu animada em aceitar.

E assim seguiu a noite. Eu queria estar com ela e ela queria estar comigo. Mas estávamos dançando com outros pares. Quando o baile terminou eu não podia estar mais aliviado. Segui, em passos lentos, para a torre da Sonserina e estava prestes a entrar quando ouvi o barulho de alguém correndo. Era ela. Com o salto na mão, o vestido e o cabelo bagunçados. E ainda assim linda.

"Eu queria te dizer boa noite" ela disse, sorrindo.

E então ela me puxou pela mão e me levou até a Sala Precisa. Eu me surpreendi ao ver que havia lá uma cama e o local estava preenchido por velas.

"Foi o que você desejou?" perguntei, sem encará-la.

"Foi" ela sorriu e eu me senti obrigado a olhar para o sorriso dela "Amanhã você vai pra casa e provavelmente nunca nos veremos mais, Draco".

Eu sentia medo daquilo. Medo de não poder vê-la mais. Mas eu sabia que aquele era o caminho que eu deveria seguir. Voldemort me esperaria amanhã para me tornar um Comensal da Morte. Ela provavelmente ingressaria na Ordem da Fênix.

"Você tem certeza?" perguntei.

"Eu te amo" foi o que ela disse.

Eu envolvi a cintura dela com minhas mãos e a beijei. Naquele momento, eu memorizei todas as curvas do corpo dela. E nunca fui capaz de esquecer.

Certas coisas não podemos mudar. Era tarde demais para que eu decidisse ser bonzinho e ela simplesmente não podia me acompanhar na minha decisão de virar um comensal – decisão que, na verdade, não foi minha, porque nunca pude escolher se eu queria ou não, foi algo que foi imposto a mim.

De qualquer modo, não era pra ser. Ela aprendeu a me amar, mas mesmo assim eu sempre a amei muito mais do que ela poderia me amar. Hoje, estamos em caminhos diferentes. Eu me casei, ela também. Mas nunca deixarei de amá-la. Talvez se não existisse o bem e o mal e essa coisa estúpida de famílias rivais, nós pudéssemos ficar juntos. Talvez se tudo fosse diferente, pudéssemos ser felizes. Talvez um dia a gente se encontre novamente. Talvez não. Deixo novamente nas mãos do destino, já que ele insiste em decidir tudo por mim.

Como sol e lua, nós nos completávamos. A lua, sem o sol, é escura e sem brilho. Mas, com o sol iluminando-a, é uma das coisas mais belas que você pode imaginar. Diferente da lua, o sol não precisa de ninguém para brilhar e se destacar. Assim como eu preciso dela, mas ela não precisa de mim.

_N/A: Eu sei, eu matei Draco Malfoy e substituí ele por qualquer outro cara romântico aheuaheuaheua mas isso foi fruto da minha imaginação, culpem a ela, não a mim._

_Eu tenho uma dificuldade em terminar fics e hoje me surgiu uma idéia. Já que eu não consigo terminar uma fic, porque não fazer uma short?_

_E desisti também da idéia de fazer algo próximo de comédia, acho que meu negócio é descrever o sofrimento alheio mesmo._

_E eu fico por aqui o/ Reviews se gostaram, assim eu escrevo outras fics aheiuaheuaehaue ou não, né XD_


End file.
